Trickstar Saga 2: Of Rockets and Sprockets
by The Infamous Uzu-Chan
Summary: Second part to the TrickStar Saga series. The new shadowy figure of Redips is attacking Giga City! But is all this reality? New uprisings along the natural islands might provide a different answer.
1. Redips!

He he he.. Oh wouldn't you LIKE to know what I have planned out! It finally came to me today during Physical Science class! (The one class I can sit in and just get 96 for being there XP) Wonderful wonderful plot sent from the heavens! I have probably eight regions so far (including Giga City).... and a- wait a mintue, I'm not telling you!!! (Huffs) XD You'll have to find out like every other person reading this fic!

Warning: Second part of three part series. Go back and read Spider's Fortune Card if you haven't already or else you'll be pretty lost!

Oh my... maybe it'll be a four part series.... Yes Shade, I stealeth your divider thingeh..

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We left off with: Taking out a sci and twirling it, Mach turned three quarters and grinned at him. "Simple. That Redips fellow that you've told me about's been making trouble here for the past two to three weeks!"

XxXxXxXx

Scattered twigs and leafs slapped across the duo's arms and upper bodies. They had been running non stop for at least half an hour. The sun peered through several opening in the canopy above them, but apart from this little intrusion of light their sight was overcome by the green hue of the plants and vegetation. Axl had taken the decision to find X as fast as they could, Cinnamon though had voiced her fear of running into that light blue reploid in the process of finding X. It wasn't too farfetched to think of that unpleasant senario, especially since both were trying to find the same target.

"We should try to get their signal. I know that we're too far from base, but perhaps some one else around here could help us?"

Pensively Axl lowered his eyelids in deep thought. "I don't believe anyone has poplated this area. It seems to rural."

Catching there breath both paused for a moment. Gingerly Axl rubbed the armored bottom part of his boot.

"Man I wish I could just take these things off and rest my feet. It feels like they're burning.." The restless night made its self known in the heavily marked bags under his eyes. He had been too excited to sleep, and now he payed for it slowly. Wistfully he glanced at the tops of the grass, hoping he too would be able to sway in the wind, down into soft sweet slumber..

His ear twiched slightly as the sound of rushing air carried itself into his ear. It wasn't a harsh or grating noise, it was rather gentle, like, feathers letting the wind pass through. Raising his head a few centimeters he peered at Cinnamon. She was in the same state as him; tired from a long day's trek, bent over besides a tree.. It couldn't have been her..

Tilting his head back fully he gazed at the sun whose merciless rays still shot into his eyes, the only relief being from the swaying clusters of leafy branches. The sound came again. This time Cinnamon looked up also. Giving her a curious squint, Axl resumed to search for this distracting noise.

Far up, a light shadow cast a disturbance between ths sun and its path. Both children saw it momentarily. It was a small reploid, no bigger than Axl himself. Huge fluffy white wings petruded from the top side of it's back. It wore a dark purple jump suit, with little or practically no white armor. Solely it's neck, chest, shoulder tops and lower legs were protected. Silky like rags followed it desent as it skimmed on top of the foilage.

The sight oddly enough was rather comforting. Both felt more at peace, just listening to the subtle rusttling of the white feathers..

"Ok." Jutting them both out of their revery, Axl motioned his head towards the direction they had been travelling. "We've got to find somewhere or somebody who will help us find a transmitter beacon. If we keep going in one direction we're bound to find something at least."

Nodding the medic agreed. "It's good logic. Maybe we should follow the direction that reploid was going?"

"Yeah! Maybe that reploid knows of some place!" Stretching his back slowly like a feline, Axl waited until he heard a minor crack. Assured that all his joints were in working order he strutted across the wavy lockes of green (man, there's just gotta be another word for grass..) herb (XD), Cinnamon followed close behind. As they continued their route, the trees and plants started to gradually thin out, showing signs that a plain was up further ahead.

"I think we should maybe go a bit faster, flying is easier than walking!" In responce to Cinnamon's worry, Axl's feet began to churn up more dirt as he quickened his pace.

The trees became more and more sparce as he tore through the path. He could tell by the regular panting behind him that Cinnamon too was running now.

"Almost there almost there!!" Axl would have continued to a third 'almost there' if he had not had been rebounded to the ground by the sudden impact of something.

"Oh my stars! Sir, are you ok??" Woozily Axl glanced upwards at who Cinnamon was fussing over. A man in a white lab coat with black straight 'messy' hair (think Loyyd from Tales of symphonia). He seemed to be about 24 in human years. His facial feature were soft, but his brown eyes kept a certain glint of slyness. He had been carrying a thick black little rectangular box, which Axl reckognised as a laptop. Cinnamon helped him up from his crashed over position. As he groggily got up, he tried to dust off the earth stains from his coat.

Looking to Axl, his eyes displayed genuine worry.

"Are you ok?" The reploid held out it's hand for Axl to take.

The younger male stared at the hand, uncertain. Ever since his time with Red Alert he had always been told and shown not to trust anybody. 'You just don't know who will turn their back on you..' Red's voice echoed through his head. But before he could object, the older reploid had already grabbed his wrist and brought him to a standing position.

Miffed and aggravated the teenager snapped his arm back to his side. The other simply put his black laptop in front of his legs and bowed feverously.

"Gomen, gomenasai."

Looking at the scientist oddly, Axl scrunched his face slightly. "Um, it's alright. Sorry for running into you."

"Yes. I'm very sorry for running into you too, oh, and for pulling you up like that, you just seemed to have fazed out or something."

"Are you Japanese?"

"Hm?"

"What you just said a few minutes ago was Japanese wasn't it?" Putting his left hand on his hip Axl inquistively stared at the older man.

"Oh, yes, it slips through from time to time. Actually I'm trilingual, but," a small grin touched his lips, "as you can tell, Japanese is my mother toung."

"Sooo.." The scientist glanced from face to face. Pensively he continued his question. "What are a bunch of young kids doing out here in the bush?" Suddenly the thought of what he had just said hit him as a blush deepened across his forhead. "Umm nevermind, don't answer that."

Incredulously Cinnamon pointed her thumb in Axl's direction. Eyes wide, she frantically cleared their case.

"Him?! Are you mad? Noway! We weren't, um, doing THAT! We're on a mission! OH!" Forgetting their predicament she looked at the scientist with imploring eyes. "Do you know of some place where we could transmit a message? It's urgent and it has to get to our friends as quickly as possible."

Chuckling he responded, "Sure. My cottage is just a few meters from here. You're welcome to use my transmiting device, I mean, for the trouble I've caused you."

"Great! By the way, what's your name?"

Answering the boy as he turned to go back to his property, the reploid replied cheerily. "My name's Dr. Pratt!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DON'T KILL ME YET!!! IT'S NOT WHO OR WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!! I STILL HAVE TO BEAT MMZ3!!!!!!!- AND X8!!!! And apparently the plot has grown a lot bigger than I could have possibly imagined. (Curses) As a new year's resolution I've decided to cut down the AN's. So more story. Aeolus ()() soooo cute! OH by the way Meele and Silver are in the story, they're from "Why won't anybody talk to me?" by wait a minute.. Gate talks to him.... are you implying that Gate is a nobody?!!!

Axl: (Gulps) Ur, no mistress..

Uzu: Good boy.


	2. Attacks at Dawn

Disclaimer: Well heck, If I owned Rockman, Temichal and a lot of other would be starring right now... And Axl would have his own series. But I'm pretty sure I've already said that. XD

Temichal: Really? You'd do that for me? (Pronounced: Temi-kal)

Uzu: No.

Temichal: Awwww!

Uzu: Axl! My baby! (cries) Why game designers, why?

"Hmmmm? X?" Knocking twice, the female reploid stood at the entrance of the Hunter's HQ. She ported a light pink t-shirt with black faded jeans. Her long turquoise hair was curled up in a bun, which was very unusual to see on her. Getting tired off having no responce, she glared angrily at the camara that was watching the entrance doggedly. Tutting she turned her back on the door.

"Hmpth. Never had to wait to enter before. Wonder why nobody's answering?" As she went to walk away, a click resounded behind her. Turning her head she gazed at the now open metallic doors. A crackle from the speaker under the camara made her jump slightly.

"I'm very sorry Marino. I only realised that the intercom was ringing two seconds ago. We've been working our butts off in the R&D lab."

"Perfectly fine." Walking in, the female reploid undid her bun.

XxXxXxXx

The laboratory room was brightly lit. As she strided in, Marino could see Palette hunched over one of the long metallic desks. She was tinkering with various components, mumbling as she bore away at her work.

"Hey sport. How's it going?"

Looking up, Palette sighed heavily. "Not very well actually."

Taken a back by the responce, Marino inquired further as she glanced around the room to find the other navigators. "Why not?"

"We've picked up signals of several sites that are under attack. The 7th and 0th units have already been sent out, but they are starting to have problems without the guidance of their respective leaders. But..."

"Hmm?" Looking back at the young navigator, Marino could sense that something grave was happening.

"... The enemy is only one person. In each area."

"What! No way! But how could an army,- How could an army be struggling against one person! It's not logical! I understand if it was Redips but-" The pink ninja imeadiately fell silent as Palette held up her hand.

"I've think you've guessed it."

"What?... No..." Falling into a nearby chair, Marino rubbed the side of her face. _This has to be a dream! A horrible nightmare! We already took care of the bastard._

Clicking a remote button, Palette let a TV monitor switch on. The display on the news was short, but it sufficed. Marino could only try to breath as she witnessed what was happening in the east side of the islands.

_"Hello and welcome to the Cyber-Op news channel. I'm Cindy Mackfaerland, here to bring you the latest news. The eastern part of the Giga City islands has been under attack. The Maverick Hunter HQ has sent out reinforcements with our naval and air force. But the battle is still going on. My sources say the enemy is a sole reploid."_

_XXXXXXX_

_Eastern Parts of Island: 10: 02 AM_

_Launching a handfull of grenades, the slick formed reploid dodged yet another assault of missiles. Closing his wings tightly to his body, he began to plumet. A mid breath from the ground, he re-opened them once again, and darted up towards the sky. The red and black pattern of his armor almost blending him in with the explosions of the firery missiles._

_The fighter planes zipped and barrel rolled to intercept him. He knew only the Hunter's men would do such a daring feat with a mechanical object. Unleashing a barrage of fire missiles for cover, he flew over the wings of the fighter jets. With great froce he drove his elbows into each of the planes' wings, causing them to explode, forcing the jets to do spirally nose dives._

_Before another volley of missiles were blown his way. He yet again dived, but this time for the ocean._

_As the wave of his decent pushed the foot soldiers back a few steps, he pierced the water._

_Winking to his partner, they gave each other a high five. The army only 'thought' it was 'one'._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Western Parts of Island, Further on Mertel Islands: 10:25 AM_

_"Put your backs into it! DIG! If I don't get what I need within the hour all your salaries will be cut by half!" Green and black visor glimering in the sun, the general watched over the two scores of diggers he had engaged. They worked tirelessly, churning up any rock, or formation of sand they could lay their mechanical shovels or pickaxes to. They didn't quite care what this was for, as long as they would be payed, that was the agreement._

_"Sir! I have your report!"_

_Turning his head sideways to look at the messenger reploid, he nodded. "Speak."_

_"The diversion attack in the east is working perfectly. Zecanna and Tailos are keeping the 7th and 0th units at bay." Chuckling slightly the reploid added, "My I would have expected better from the Hunters, wouldn't you sir?"_

_Returning the grin, the general chuckled, "Yes, it seems even the most powerful of their ranks can't beat some of my elite. Continue, what about my other team?"_

_Giving a respectful salute the yellow and blue messenger reploid replied, "They're mid way up the tower. It will take them another 15 minutes until they get to their objective. Justifz and Medival are working past the security." Beginning to leave, the reploid was halted by an arm._

_"Wait, give me Zepheeleus' location."_

_Smiling somewhat sadistically, the reploid relayed the information, almost gleefuly. "He's almost reached the Quantom Cloud region furthest to the east part of the sea. He's estimated to arrive in 20 minutes, if all goes according to plan you'll have a map of the region by tonight."_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Exact moment, Around the outskirts of Quantom Cloud, the City in the Sky._

_A lone green figure slipped across the sky. His armor was made of a light metal alloy, allowing him to access the skies much easierly. He dipped between and under thick white clouds. His green wings were jaged and fixed, and held a silver insignia of a sideways triangle. All his armour was a bright electric green, except for his arms, legs, middle torso and neck, which was covered by a gray jumpsuit. His helmet had two seperate mini wings, as jaged as his real ones. A green visor covered the top part of his face until his nose. He wore a chest plate style armor, and wore fan-styled boots.(_check my picture when it's up

_"Soon brother, we'll meet again. I'll map the city out, and then you won't have a chance to defend the one thing you love!"_

_The figure raced through a cloud._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Western Parts of Island, Further on Mertel Islands: 10:31 AM_

_A curved grin forming on his lips, the general only muttered the words "Perfect..." as the other reploid left to recheck his information._

_"Soon those metals will be mine." Noticing that a few of the digger reploids had taken the cance to slack off, he shouted hoarsly at them._

_"PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Central Tower (dun dun dun...o0)_

_"Are we there yet?" Clawing his way up the vertical building, the bounty hunter stopped to take a rest._

_"You have 17 more meters to go Justifz. Then you'll be able to access a window."_

_Looking down at the market places, trying not to be blown away by the wind, the light blue reploid sighed. "Why do I get stuck in such messes?"_

_"Because you're willing to earn the money."_

_"Shut up." Came the reply to the torrents of laughter that came from his navigator. Justifz always enjoyed having Medival dictate to him his missions. They had a lot in comon. "I hope you're fixing something about the security system."_

_As he took another pull upwards his communicator crackled. "Of course I will. What on earth do you think I'm doing? Listening to your beautiful voice?"_

_"Hehehe, I knew you ladies couldn't resist me."_

_"Oh grow up."_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Marino had been pacing for quite a few minutes. She had already phoned Dr. Gaudile and Massimo to warn them of the upcoming war. As she waited impatiently for their arrival, Nana tried to hand her a cup of tea.

"Please, Marino. Worrying yourself like this won't do any good. Massimo and Gaudile are on their way, and Layer and Alia are helping out the 7th and 0th units in the next room." Having the tea pushed towards her for the umpteenth time, the calm navigator sighed.

"I can't relax, there must be something I can do! But I can't do it, UNTIL MASSIMO AND DR. GAUDILE ARRIVE." Gritting her teeth savagely, she turned away from the two navigators. "I hate feeling helpless!"

"The let's do something about that!"

"I heard my name, you calling us?"

All three girls turned around to face the proffesor and his assistant. Smiles of warmth and gladness bloomed on their faces.

"It's about time!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you can make it work?"

Leaning over the scraps of metal that littered his desk, Dr. Pratt answered annoyedly. "Yes, yes, now let me work would you?" A few seconds passed when a gasp came from his throat.

"Here you go kids. It's fully functional!"

"Great!" Steping up to the desk, Axl hit the button to switch on the device. The words 'Please put in coordinates' lit up the box's LCD screen. Not wasting a moment, axl punched in the code.

_'Message comencing'_

"Alia? Layer, Palette, Nana? You there?"

The fuzzy sound of the air waves danced within the box. They waited for any responce, but two minutes had already passed and nothing had come through.

Fustratedly Axl shouted at Pratt. "I thought you said this thing would work!"

Giving him a scowl, the older reploid retorted. "Don't blame me because your frineds haven't responded back!"

Axl was about to counter the doctor's coment, when a faint hissing rang from the device.

_"Axl? Axl! Axl? Are you there? Axl!"_

"Nana! I have to give you some information!"

_"Where on earth are you? We've been looking all over for you! Is Cinnamon with you?"_

"Yes, Cinnamon's with me. We decided to follow X, good job too, you see-"

XXXXXXX

Central Tower, same moment.

"Yes, Cinnamon's with me. We decided to follow X, good job too, you see-"

_Kirsssssssssssssssssssss._

"What? What on earth?" Turning to Palette, Nana worriedly shouted to her collegue. "The transmission's been cut short!"

_XXXXXXX_

_Central Tower, same moment._

_"Heh heh... How's that?"_

_"Perfect Justifz, now cut the second dark blue wire, that should allow you to be able to go into any room."_

_"Very well." Taking a dark blue wire from the power box outlet, he slitted it with a hand dagger._

XXXXXXX

Central Tower, same moment.

Everyone in the room tried to help Nana and Palette as they ran a search for the problem in the transmission.

"Oh it's useless!" Massimo whined. "The powers been cut! There's nothing we can do!"

Imeadiately Palette and Nana stared at him.

"The power's cut!"

"Ya, I learned a few new things with Dr. Gaudile teaching me." Embarrassed, Massimo rubbed the back of his head. "But he really is a good teacher."

"No, not you! The power's been cut, that means some one has tampered with the control box!" Shouted Palette.

"Hun?" Now it was Massimo's turn to stare at them idly.

Nana glanced at anything in the room that would give her an explanation as to who had cut the power, when her eyes caught a flash of blue run past the door.

"Hey, you stop!"

The little troop followed Nana as she raced out of the room to stop the perpatraitor. They ran until they got to a little room.

_XXXXXXXXX_

_"Hurry, place the bomb two more inches to the left. My calculations predict that the damage will spread more evenly."_

_Picking up the LCD timer, Justifz started to type the final countdown._

XXXXXXX

"Stop! Thief!" Arriving to a small room, Nana gasped at the figure that was standing over a neat little package.

"What!" Looking up, the blue reploid saw the rest of the reploids form a sort of barricade in front of the only exit.

_"Justifz, what's wrong?"_

Keeping his voice low, he spoke into the comunicator. "I've run into some trouble." _17 seconds should be enough. _Typing the final password, he threw the device down and broke into a run.

"What the..!" The sniper jumped over, and zoomed around their heads by rickochaying off the walls.

Nana had no more time to say her sentence as she aspied the little box on the ground, "Everyone quick! It's a bomb, run!"

No sooner than they had grabbed the other two navigators and run down two flights of stairs, the top floor exploded, shattering all windows and support beams above them.

_XXXXXX_

_"Nice work."_

_Hanging off the side of the building by a fastened rope, the reploid ran a finger by his cheek._

_"No problem."_

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Uzu: Random people keep getting added to this.. I never expected to have a messenger reploid. Oh well, the characters seem to evolve so much that I can't control them ;. I'm glad to have continued this. Justifz, though has to be one of my favs.. heheheh Now I must go draw messenger reploid. Yays.


	3. Master mind revealed somewhat

Disclaimer: I've been attacked by rabid squirrels.. OK.. No not really. I'll get on and write now... (cries)

Uzu: Soooooo, the evil mavericks have finally struck!

Mach: Again..

Uzu: Shut. Up! (holding knife)

Mach: o0

Uzu: As I was saying, the mavericks have finally struck and the story seems to want to be writen in military style... Don't ask me how, but it's gone that way... o0; Sooooo, Will Redips strike next? How long will it take for Zepheeleus to map the Quantom Cloud region? Who the hell is his brother, and why does he like his fringe to be in his helmet? A few more pictures are up in Photobucket, and the map is up too! (FINALLY)

And the question everybody wants to know. (No not the "How the F$# did Redips come back to life?") Did I draw the messenger reploid? Yes. His name is Mercades. Mercedes is too over used...

The good guys seem to be loosing, maybe a bad guy should join their ranks? What do you say? I think I'm a little obsessed but... He's cool, he's a bitch of a reploid to beat, and he so kicks ass! I mean, a fatal attack. He owned my ass so bad in battle, he REGENERATED my dead characters! How sad is that? (Yes, capcom owns him, just guess) Hmmmmm, maybe...

I shall now go and hug Temichal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Attention all clean up units. Debris located on left side." The announcement rang as hoards of repair mechaniloids marched to clear up all the mess and metal created by the compact explosion.

Nana stared at the ruined base forlornly. It had happened again; the destruction, the chaos... Would another bomb be planted in the future? Would they be so lucky as to escape a second time? Or a third?

If they couldn't catch that reploid, who knew when he would strike next. Or worse, who did he work for? Such planned attacks didn't happen over night.

Moving her vibrant pink hair out of her eyes, she looked towards the halfway risen sun. Something really bad was in store for the hunters, she could feel it in every fiber of her being.

XXXXXX

_Earlier that morning_

_The reploid stood before the entrance of an underground cave. Long forgotten, it had been overtaken by moss and other forms of vegetation. Ancient languages carved upon its entrance frame. Hesitantly, the figure descended the arcaic steps. Most of them crumbled under the pressure of his feet, but it was from years of use, not because of weight. Strands of light filtered and shone on his path. Most of the beams rested on a simple structure in the middle of the cave. It was a stone tablet; many inscriptions were inbedded into it. As the tiny reploid inspected the bizare symbols and lines, he noticed that many of them overlapped and continued on the sides and back of the tablet._

_"Comence data scan." Initiating his personal scanner, he waited patiently for any information on the script. Most of the knowledge of the world had been downloaded into his memory banks, since his creators had wanted him to be well educated; being the prototype of a model for an important project. The scan was complete._

_The words 'Data found. Language of the Menaiics. Comencing translation..' displayed in his vision. Feeling the grooves of the words, he waited yet again. His fingers came to a deeper chipped part of the inscriptions. They seemed to be carved in great warning, or prehaps out of great panic. Silently pondering, he was startled when his scanner gave a sudden 'beep'._

_"Translation complete. Comence read. First of all, I bid you welcome. It must have not been an easy feat for you to have found this shrine. Perhaps you have already spent your life searching for it's whereabouts. I shall never know. You stand upon holy ground, please respect that." The reploid's eyes fell to the floor he stood on. Bigger carving of symbols led their way further from the stone._

_"Wether you be of evil or of good, I know not, hopefully the information I am about to relay to you shall prove of service, not of destruction. If you look downward you will notice inscriptions leading away from my note. Follow the path of the largest ones." Cautiously the reploid searched for the biggest of the patterns and followed them to where they stopped._

_"Look to the wall, you should see something that will spark your imagination..."_

_Glancing to the wall casually, the reploid was surprised when he saw a 4 meter high triangular frame. It was ingraved with red curved lines._

_"The alchemy force powers are the only way to open this gate. Incredible power and wisdom will be granted to those who complete this task. Other shrines across this area contain the stones."_

_'Interesting..' Came the stray thought._

_"Leaf, wind, water, earth, flame, and lightning; combined together upon the pedastool. Dance together, the light. Should you wish to bring upon the world chaos and torment, or combined take flight.._

_I pray that you are of good, if not, the world is doomed... End of read."_

_For a long while the reploid simply stared at the monuments within the room. His mind was searching for ideas of what to do with his new found information. 'I pray that you are of good, if not, the world is doomed...' The words echoed throughout his mind. 'Hmm. Sounds like my brother.' Giggling silently, he wrapped his white wings around his body in gleeful thought. 'Oh well!..'_

XXXXXX

(Where the fuck are Spider and X and - Oh yeah! Oops I mean-) Mach's Base...yeah... (looks left then right nervously)

Zero sat comfortably on a plush chair as he viewed the paper map and outline that Mach had been showing them. The leader of the Twilight Syndicate had insisted that his guests be comfortable, especially since they were out of their home region. Several other reploids who were a part of the syndicate surrounded the table as well, but they stood. Spider had noticed that they seemed a little unsteady. Perhaps they were nervous of the next mission? Calmly he watched as Mach passed over the map yet again with a green marker.

"This was the first place he attacked. Remember, I had told you before, the Melsafe Plant? After that raid, my sources found out that the next few places that were attacked were, in order: Deep Under and the Silver Ore plant."

"Deep under?" Confused, X glanced quizically to Zero. "What kind of name is that?"

Karten answered his newly aquainted clueless friend. "Once you get there, my friend, you'll understand."

One of the sentry reploids that stood next to Karten shivered at the memories of his past trial there. His name was Raiki (...Raika, Laika? XD), and he stood to attention as any trained gunman would. His neck was guarded by a simple, yet elogante collar that flatted itself unto his shoulders, (which had compacted shoulder guards). It was joined in the middle by a yellowed medallion. His helmet was of a simple design as well. Like a normal bike casque (can I even say that in english?) it only covered from the very top of his head downwards to the begining of his spine, and held a circle and a triangle insignia that protruded from the edges of the circle over his ear space. His indigo jumpsuit started from the very top of his neck and continued down until his army camouflage coloured armor.

"I guess it's deep." X stated placidly.

"More than you can possibly imagine.." The black and burgandy reploid replied, continuing his train of thought, he began to open his mouth pensively. "I think we should travel to the Melsafe plant. From there we can possibly map out their next striking point."

Nodding curtly Zero agreed. "Then we can catch them, and possibly figure out their plans."

"But wouldn't they be expecting that?" Another of the syndicate group piped up. He was a young male with a slender and lean figure. He had a bright light-blue jumpsuit which made a striking contrast with his cloudy dark gray armor. "If they've proved to be so organized, in such little time, I would expect them to prepare for a surprise attack."

With affection, Mach Karten turned his head towards the reploid. "Yes. That is true Micheal." The chief of the group always respected Micheal's opinions, whether they agreed with his views or not. He had found Micheal after Aile's death. The young reploid had been lost in one of the deepest forests in New Balsera. Mach still remembered with a smile, Micheal's terrified face as the syndicate had found him cowering inside a tree trunk. Taking pity on him, Karten had decided to take the boy in, since he had no other ties. Micheal had proved his competance and worth in planning and strategy making soon after. Mach regarded the younger reploid as a brother, and would honestly give his life for him anyday.

"What do you suggest we do?"

Taking a small bit of air in his lungs, Micheal took one of the markers. "They might have a few men posted here," marking a dot near the Samcurta City, "Or here." Another dot was placed on a block of land labelled 'Silver Ore Plant'.

"So that's what you think.." Whispering orders to Raiki beside him, Mach turned back to X and his group.

"I respect my stratagist's way of thinking." Staring at the plan, he added, "If we take the shortest route, we'll be at the Melsafe Plant by tomorrow at 12:00. We leave tonight in 40 minutes time."

_XXXXXX_

_Outskirts of Giga City_

_Letting himself fall down on the grass, Justifz gave a humoungous sigh. All these missions he had ran in the past month, all the changed plans._

_'Does this guy ever stop?' Was all he could think, as he let his body relax over the soft cushioning of the grass. 'Tells me one thing, and then another...' He was lying on his back, gazing up at the setting sky._

_Hearing a slight russle from the twigs and weeds in front of him, he raised his head to see who was there. Releaved to see a familiar face, he relaxed his body again._

_"I gotta stop telling him I use to run a bomb squad." He breathed, exhausted._

_"Well, you would spurt off lies." His navigator, Medival, sat next to him on the grass. "Lovely day isn't it.."_

_Both stared at the orange swirls of cloud mixing with pink hues as the sun began it's long journey of descent._

_Both seemed lost in thought for the few moments. Until Justifz broke the silence._

_"Sad..."_

_Looking at him curiously, as a good friend would listen to another, she watched his gazing eyes as he continued to stare at the sunset._

_"Sad that we miss such golden moments in life, like this..."_

_Nodding good-heartedly, she played with the weeds by her fingers, twisting and pulling some out. "Yes, I'd have to agree with you."_

_Unsure if he should say what he was about to, he took a slight sharp breath. "Do, you know?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Do you know what he really looks like?" Not looking her in the eyes, and not wanting to explain who he was talking about, he glared harder at the sun. If she knew, she'd understand his question._

_"Yes, I do. I was the second person he showed. You were the first I believe."_

_He looked back at her, this time in the eyes. Her eyes were a dark glossy forest green, dark but clear, unlike his own, which were bright. He blinked casually. They didn't have to tell each other any information, they already knew what the other was thinking._

_Pensively he turned back to watch the sun yet again. They were, the perfect team._

_"I don't think anybody else knows. He preffers to keep it that way."_

_"Incase some one betrays him, or tries to over take him... Which makes me wonder why he chose to tell me of all people."_

_Never taking her eyes off him, Medival listened to her friend's words. "Why do you say that?"_

_"Because I'm a bounty hunter. I betray people for a living. I do the jobs, get the money, and then leave. It all depends on who pays me higher. I do it for a livelyhood, not because of choice."_

_"But don't you enjoy being a sniper?" Came her casual responce. She knew that she would have to prod him some more. Justifz needed to talk about something that was bothering him, and she was the only one who could listen._

_"I won't lie to you. Yes, I do. The thrill and scare of the possibility of being caught. How my heart races as I go to take the shot. But when that's all over, it's gone. There's no joy after, only before... before..."_

_"You kill some one."_

_"Yes. Before I kill some one for greed and money. It's not a pretty burden to bare. I might be evil, but I do know of the virtues of life. I know that you must bare responsability for the life you take."_

_"Maybe that's why he chose you."_

_Sadened he let his eyes fall to the grass. "He knows your heart, and he trusts you. He knows you're loyal, and I do too."_

_Looking at her with a questioning glance at what she said, he stretched._

_She continued. "You're a tough personality to crack, but when we know your colours, you stay to them. Justifz, all three of us know you're loyal deep down inside. He saw that as soon as he saw you. You try to hide it. You hide it so well, that it would take eight years of knowing you to figure that out."_

_Laughing the male reploid comented. "To bad you found me out. It seems like we known each other in a previous life."_

_Laughing as well, the navigator sighed contentedly. "I don't believe in that crap. And neither should you."_

_Grinning as he watched the sun make it's last few movements, he replied. "Very well."_

XXXXXX

(Uzu: Damn I'm sensing some Medival/Justifz! o0; I never even planned that! I swear those characters are moving about in weird and mysterious ways!)

_"Kuh, that waz awwzum! LOL!"_

_"Speak like that again, and I will have to hurt you." The black and red bird type reploid stated as he aspied his friend in a 'are-you-serious' method._

_"Awwww.." The anthropomorphic shark configured reploid replied whining. Zecanna and himself had finished their diversion on the eastern parts of the Giga City isles. Since they had no further instructions for the mean time, they sat and watched the water rise and fall by the shores of the Mertle islands._

_"So, he got it?" Looking rather amuzed, the shark reploid known as Tailos, turned to gaze at his friend's red eyes._

_"Um, ya, sure. I guess." Laughing the pheonix misplaced a pebble, "He'd have to be a tortoise reploid, not to have gotten it. Honestly, we gave him a full three hours!"_

_"I love tormenting the army! This has to be a life calling or something!" The shark giggled. His friend grinned boldly at him._

_"I know what you mean!"_

_They continued on that topic as the tide lapped at the end of the ridgid shore rocks. The sun almost fully gone by now.._

XXXXXX

Lalalala!- Mach's group! 10 O'clock I guess!

The trail winded and curved for what seemed an eternity. The night's refreshing breeze brushed past their faces every now and then. It was nice to have such a cool comfort. Karten's men were very acustomed to working by the cover of the dark. They showed this fact very well by the way they prowled with only the stars as their guide.

Spider started getting into the groove too. Minute by minute, he became more aware of his surroundings, even to the point where he could side step wayward branches; keeping his silent cover.

It almost felt like a child's game; who could keep their presence unknown, but still do the most outrageous things.

Micheal pivoted backwards and began to moonwalk, as Karten silently slapped his forhead. Mouthing a laugh, Micheal pivoted back to his original direction. Grinning, he nodded to Zero in a cheeky manner, as if to say, 'can you do any better?'.

Accepting the dare, Zero let all the years of being a Maverick Hunter guide him into a front roll. Elegantly, he sprung up into the air, twirled with a double jump, landed on his right palm, and cartwheeled three turns. Getting up, he glanced at them all, daring them to do even better.

Raiki waved his right hand airily, as if what Zero had done was perfectly natural to a 7 year old. And so continued the insane night XP.

_XXXXXX_

_"No, I refuse your terms."_

_Smiling knowingly, the female reploid ran a hand through her short, wavy, dirty blonde hair. "You don't exactly have much of a choice. Who else will you find that's willing to do this?"_

_Gritting his teeth grudgingly, the small male reploid glared back at her disdainfully. Turning away curtly, he replied, "You're a bitch, you know that?"_

_She let out a childish giggle. "I know."_

_The two reploids were slim and small built. The male had a purple jumpsuit (Oh my stars! Chapter 8!). His helmet was white and curved down over his ears, it ressembled a fighter pilot's head gear. He had stunning deep purple eyes, but they held a sort of distancing factor to them; cold and calculating. The top part of his helmet had a yellow layer that came out over his right eye in a curved triangle. Around his neck he had a cylinder-like, white collar._

_He turned back to look at her again with an annoyed glance. She was slightly taller than him _(AKA: 1cm)_. She had the image of a happy five year old. Vibrant gray hued irises, happy-go-lucky grin.._

_'Everything that pisses me off.' The male thought sourly._

_She was modeled after a butterfly, huge glossy clear wings adorned her back, along with golden anteni on her head. She had a white jumpsuit, and barely any armor, save a white breast plate and a pink pelvic guard. _(Like the Megaman Zero generals!)

_Her expression changed to her true colours. Her eyes darkened as her eye brows thinned menacingly._

_"You should change your attitude towards me if you wish to have my services" _(Uzu: o0)

_Before he could retort, his comunicator turned on._

_'Hey boss! I think I see them!' _(Remember the dude, waaay back who's crazy about skiing?)

_Loosing his train of thought, the reploid mimicked a deeper tone of voice as he answered back._

_"If it's them make sure you tell Spanter. But be ready to trap them if the opertunity arises Heinard!"_

_Getting quite excited, the male reploid left the room in a hurry._

_"No, wait!" Screaming after him, the female reploid grasped in his direction, "Come back here Temichal!"_

_XXXXXX_

_Melsafe Plant Outskirts 1:00 AM 0o..._

_The fridgid air breezed past the silver reploid. Snow blanketed most of the area. Dew-like crystals shined in the dark aura of the mountain top._

_"Perfect! I love this weather." Peacibly the figure trudged lightly through the snow. The environment glowed with a light hued blue._

_He rested himself besides a shadowed tree. He enjoyed night work, now he could be alone and work at his own pace. He was about to push off to a closer spot to his lookout point, when his com. device flickered on._

_'Heinard? How long till they get there?' Hmmm. The voice sounded higher than usual, actually, a lot higher._

_On cue, as if the speaker had read his thoughts, there was a rough cough on the other line. The voice changed to an older, more mature frequency._

_'Justifz has been assigned to help you. He should arrive by 2 O'clock.'_

_"Oh, really. Um, it's alright. I think I can handle myself.." Wearing the look of genuine sencerity, Heinard tapped at the little gray telecomunication box._

_'-But just incase they pull off something odd. You know how they are.'_

_So, he doesn't really hate me... The silver reploid mused. "Fine then, but I'm sure with the ensnarement I have, they'll have more than a few problems trying to get out!" Giving a short laugh, Heinard added. "So how's the plan going?"_

_There was a moment of hesitation. 'Well, she's giving me a hard time, but I think we can count on her for later on. Mostly going well. I guess I'll only find out after tonight...'_

_"Anymore shrines?"_

_'Yes, two actually, located at the South end of the New Balsera Region.'_

_"Good luck then."_

_There was a pause. Then the comunication ended with a low voice. '..Thank you.'_

XXXXXX

"Nice cavern. Didn't know it got so cold here."

"With global warming the temperatures are all messed up. This used to be a well heated area. Many mining excavations had taken place here." Raiki explained.

"What were they mining, force metal?" Spider asked as they walked further up the snowed region.

"You could say that. Apparently there was another type of stone that resided here in the bedrock. From what I heard I think it's called Alchemy force metal."

"Alchemy: As in chemistry?" Zero pondered.

"I'm guessing..." Replied Raiki. "I've only seen one piece on the blackmarket. Apparently it's strong, but not as strong as supra force metal. Heh, then we'd have another crisis on our hands." Laughing, he waved his arm airily to the white mass in front of him. "No more time to gaze at the beautiful snow!"

"Put a sock in it. We're here for a mission." Displeased at his comrade's lack of discipline, Micheal glared at the trees that coated the sides of the mountains. "Mach isn't going to be pleased if we don't hurry up, remember? They went to scout ahead of us?"

Giving a smug snort, Raiki turned to the newest 'members' of the group. "Daddy's boy.." He whispered, amused.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Uzu: Muahahahahah! I'm on the evil siiiide! Or if you haven't noticed, I change to italics whenever I'm about to write about the villians! Well, this is it for a while! At least until I have 5-6 chapters of the Alia CM fic. Or more... 0o.._

_Remember to keep checking my photobucket account, cause sometimes I actually update! XD I was so happy a few days ago. I found coat hanger wings in my closet, put them on, laughed evilly, and pretended to be Temichal. Heh, I have the purple shirt for it too! Now I just need a collar..._

_The sole reason I can think of why Mia is in the fic is because I wanted to annoy my main bad guy. I feel so sorry for him now... Hehehehe!_

_Hmmm, so what's this? Alchemy metal... Oooooh plot twist! Mwahahahaa!_

_And yay for the new Shadow the Hedgehog game that is coming out! GO SHADOW KICK ARSE!_


End file.
